b e a u t i f u l
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Girl is alone and depressed. She's now cutting. Boy notices. /Warning:Mentions of cutting and suicide/TrinaBeck/First Victorious Fanfic/No flames please!


**A/N: Hey guys. First Victorious fic and I decided to do a couple that didn't have any stories. So...I hope it's a good first story for these two. I doubt there will be any reviews for this story since no one cares for this couple and this is my first Victorious fic so...yeah. Anywho, enjoy! :)**

**Warning:**Includes mentions of cutting and suicide

* * *

_Girl is beautiful and she thinks so, but no one else does._

Boy is handsome, everyone agrees.

_Girl thinks she can sing and act, but she can't._

Boy can sing and act, everyone wants to see him.

_Girl thinks she is popular and everyone loves her, but no one does._

Boy is popular and everyone loves him.

_Girl one day figures out the truth; that no one cares about her._

Boy doesn't notice.

_Girl glares at her little sister who is now rocking the stage with her singing and acting. Girl is jealous and starts to hate her own sister; she used to love her._

Boy doesn't notice girl, but he notices her little sister; she's his friend.

_Girl starts to notice that her parents only care about her demon sister. Girl thinks about running away, but she doesn't._

Boy doesn't notice, like always.

_Girl starts to hide in her bedroom with a knife in her hand cutting her skin. The blood runs down her body, but no one notices._

Boy finally sees.

_Girl goes to school and she's wearing jeans so no one will see her scars and the jeans aren't skinny so she can hide her fat thighs. Girl wears long sleeved shirts so no one will see her scars._

Boy notices her change in clothing choices. He starts to watch her more than he use to. He doesn't know why.

_Girl is at home and she's hiding in her bedroom and she's cutting her thoughts away._

Boy comes over to see Girl's little sister so they can do homework. He goes upstairs and looks for her.

_Girl cuts a little too deep and she cries out in pain._

Boy hears Girl and he runs into her room to see what is wrong.

_Girl freaks out when Boy walks in. She tries to hide the knife and the blood, but it's too late. _

Boy asks her what is wrong.

_Girl yells at him to go away. She doesn't want anyone to see her ugly fat thighs and her ugly fat body._

Boy doesn't listen to her. He asks why.

_Girl tells him the same thing._

Boy looks at her and tells her something she hadn't heard from anyone in forever. He tells her that she isn't fat or ugly, she's beautiful.

_Girl stares at him in shock. She tries to stand up and she slowly shoves him out of her room._

Boy walks up to Girl the next day.

_Girl glares at Boy and she tells him to leave._

Boy ignores her and sits down at her table. He asks her to please talk to him.

_Girl sighs, but she doesn't answer. She thinks he won't understand because he's perfect and he's friends with her demon sister._

Boy sighs and just sits there.

_Girl asks him about his girlfriend._

Boy tells her that she's on vacation.

_Girl sighs and keeps wishing he will just go away._

Boy sighs and slowly leaves, but he doesn't give up just yet.

_Girl gets up from her table and walks away. _

Boy finds Girl at her locker and he grabs her and pulls her into the janitor's closet.

_Girl glares at Boy and tells him to get lost. _

Boy tells her that she is beautiful.

_Girl doesn't believe him._

Boy asks her how he can make her believe him.

_Girl tells him that the only way she'll ever believe she is beautiful is if someone will kiss her and tell her she is beautiful._

Boy sighs.

_Girl glares._

Boy grabs Girl's chin and presses his lips against hers.

_Girl is shocked._

Boy pulls away and looks her in the eyes and tells her she is beautiful.

_Girl nods her head in belief._

Boy walks away.

_Girl stands there, still shocked_

./.

_Girl goes home that day and she starts to believe she is beautiful. She starts to believe everything Boy said. She smiles and starts to become her old self again. Her diva, dumb, crazy, self._

.\.

_It's been five years since Boy told Girl she is beautiful. _

_Girl is already back in the same situation. She doesn't believe she is beautiful. She's not famous. She's not married. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. Her life is ruined. _

_But Boy can't help her ever again. He's married. _

_Girl finds herself with a knife in her hand again. But this time, she can't handle it. She thinks she's ugly and fat. So instead of cutting her arms and legs, she stabs her chest._

.|.

_Boy comes to her funeral. He doesn't understand why she did this. But then he remembers all those years ago when she went through this._

_

* * *

_**So, was this any good? I understand if it was terrible so please tell me the truth! Merci!**_  
_


End file.
